


Waiting for Eons

by xTarmanderx



Series: Flows of Life [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, mention of Mason and Corey and Nolan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Liam just wanted an extra few hours of sleep. Too bad hackers don't sleep.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PlayStation and the games mentioned do not belong to me. At all. :)

The last thing Liam wanted to wake up to was an email that said money had been withdrawn from his bank account. Normally, this wouldn’t be an issue. Liam was used to getting updates when he spent money, it was something his mom had encouraged when he’d first gone off to college. It helped tremendously when it came to keeping track of his budget. The problem now was that he hadn’t used his debit card in the past three days. He hadn’t needed it after moving into his dorm, living off a pocketful of cash that his mother had given him when he’d left home. It took  few minutes for his brain to piece the information together and when it finally clicked, he huffed and grabbed his phone from the edge of his desk. 

All he’d wanted was to sleep in before his afternoon shift at the arcade. He shouldn’t have stayed up half the night drinking with Mason and Corey, but they’d challenged him and Nolan to a tournament and he hadn’t been able to resist. He was going to regret the hangover that clouded him, that was for certain. Why hadn’t he learned from his mistakes? He blearily swiped at the screen to unlock his phone, tapping the email notification that had woken him in the first place.  _ The fuck? _ He squinted at the screen, pushing up onto his elbows as though it would help things make sense.

He had three new notifications, two from his Playstation account and the other from his bank. The first email alerted him that a child account had been added to his regular account. The username attached was a string of random letters that meant nothing to him. The second was thanking him for his purchase from Playstation and the third was a notice from his bank that he’d been charged. He frowned and tapped the second email, scrolling through the purchases with narrowed eyes. Who the hell had bought the latest GTA game, a UFC game, and signed him up for Playstation Plus? He scowled at the charges and checked his bank account, grimacing as he saw that he was now missing one hundred and twenty dollars. The charge was only two hours prior and Liam knew he had been soundly sleeping. Not only this, but he hadn’t even bothered to unpack his game system. It was staring at him from a taped box across the room, untouched along with a couple of other things. 

“There goes my plan for sleep.” Liam muttered and he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. He raked a hand through his hair, tapping out quick texts to Mason and Nolan to let them know what was going on. He used his phone to pull up the number for customer support, grateful this had happened on a Friday as opposed to the weekend. At least he could call and talk to an actual person and not deal with the online support system. He pressed call and got up, putting it on speaker phone while he waited for someone to pick up.

“Customer service, this is Gayle speaking, how may I help you?” A flat voice answered him. Liam took pause to frown down at his phone, lifting an eyebrow.

“Hey. So I’m having a problem with my account. It looks like someone created a child account-”

“Not my department,” the bored woman cut him off. “Please hold and I’ll transfer you.” The call ended before he could say another word and loud eighties rock blared through the speakers. He yelped and hastily took the call off speaker, rubbing his head as he held the phone away from his ear. 

“This is such bullshit,” he grumbled as a robotic voice informed him there were over three hundred customers waiting in front of him. He almost considered calling back at a later time but he needed to get this over with before someone stole more money from his account. He wouldn’t get paid for at least two more weeks and this money was supposed to go toward his phone bill.

Sighing, Liam hustled around his dorm room and started to unpack boxes. He turned the phone back on speaker, lowered the volume, and started to unpack his DVDs and video games. At least he could be productive with his wait time. Twenty minutes later, everything was sorted and he had almost been able to forget he was on hold. Almost. Minus the automated voice that he’d started mimicking after three minutes of waiting, bitterly reminding his empty room that the call might be monitored and recorded. He practiced fifteen different accents and pitches for the annoying robot on the other end of the line, practically snarling each time she started her dialogue again. As it hit the half hour mark, Liam was - quite literally - ready to bash his forehead against the wall. He groaned and dropped his forehead against the door to his closet, teeth grinding in irritation as the same stupid song started for what felt like the thousandth time.

“I’m going to fucking murder this thing.” He grumbled, glowering down at the offending device still sitting on his computer desk. “Stupid automated messages. This is such bullshit.” He growled and stormed across the room, picking up his phone and gripping it painfully tight as though that would somehow speed things up. The woman cheerfully reminded him that his call might be monitored and he cursed again, digging his fingers into his scalp and tugging at his hair.

“You bitch. You’re not even a fucking real person. All I wanted to do was report this fucking account and get a refund but no, everyone on the fucking planet decided to have a problem with their system today. I just want my money back. I don’t even care about the hack, it doesn’t fucking matter anymore. My account could have been charged a hundred times over by now. You’re so slow and stupid.” He spat at the machine, pacing anxiously throughout his tiny room.

“Well if that’s the case, I don’t suppose I can be of any help.” A voice purred on the other end of the line. Liam tripped over himself, narrowly avoiding cracking his skull against the corner of his sink in his room. He hadn’t even heard the music stop its awful assault on his ears!

“Um...how much of that did you hear?” He asked, feeling the blush spreading from his cheeks and down his neck.

“Well you started by calling me a nasty word and said I wasn’t real,” the voice sounded teasing and  _ holy fuck _ , why did he sound so sinful? 

“I was talking about the...never mind.” Liam muttered. “Look. I just want to drop this account that added itself to mine and get a refund for games I didn’t even buy.” He huffed, cradling the phone to his ear as he turned off the speaker again.

“I can help you do that. I just need your phone number, your online ID, and the email linked to your master account.” The voice murmured back. 

“My number?” Liam asked, barely managing to keep the squeak from his voice. “I don’t really think that’s appropriate right now, do you?” A rich laugh sounded from the other end of the phone, something warm that made Liam’s toes curl. He wanted to hear that sound more often.

“I think you misunderstood me. Let’s try this again.” The man chuckled. “Hi there. My name is Theo and I’m going to be assisting you today. In order to assist you, I need to make sure you are the primary owner to your account and I need to verify some information with you.”

“Oh.” Liam muttered, feeling the blush spreading further down his neck. “Er….sorry. My number is xxx-xxx-xxxx and my online ID is LittleWolf. The email is ldunbar9@gmail.” He explained, biting his lip.

“All right. Thank you, Liam. I have your account pulled up.” Theo chuckled softly. “So you said you wanted the additional account dropped from your name?” 

“Yeah. And a refund for the charges made by that account.” Liam said. Theo spent the next few minutes walking him through his options, patiently explaining to Liam that it would take about a week for his refund to come through and to speed the process up by communicating with his bank that the refund was on its way. In no time at all, Theo was wrapping things up and Liam wasn’t sure he wanted the call to end.

“Well Liam, it looks like we’re almost done here. I’ve left some notes to prioritize your case and I have emailed you the case number so you can check back if you don’t get your refund or run into any further problems.” Theo explained. “Is there anything else I can do for you today?”

“Go on a date with me!” Liam blurted out. Silence met him on the other end of the phone and Liam groaned, dropping his forehead against the wall. “I’m sorry-”

“I get off at six.” Theo said slowly, sounding unsure. “I like pizza but if you put anchovies on yours, that’s a deal breaker.”

“No anchovies.” Liam huffed out a laugh. “Wait. I don’t even know where you live.”

“No but I know where you do.” Theo chuckled. “Perks of the job.”

“That sounds creepy.” Liam told him, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Would it help if I said I’m Theo Raeken?” 

“Why does that name sound familiar?” Liam frowned, the gears slowly turning in his brain. “Hang on…” he walked outside of his room, lightly touching the name tag up beside his door.  _ Liam Dunbar and Theo Raeken, 224.  _ “No way.”

“I’ll see you tonight.” Theo chuckled.

“It’s a date.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing ever happens according to plan. Liam should expect this by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading your wonderful comments, I wrote part 2 at 3 a.m. and knew I had to post it immediately. I hope that you enjoy!

Life was unfair. Liam closed the browser on his phone, tucking his phone back into his front pocket just as his manager walked by. She pursed her lips and gave him a knowing look, shaking her head as she continued walking back toward the prize stand. He let out the breath he’d been holding and signed himself out for the night. He had an hour before Theo’s arrival to get himself ready and life wasn’t fair.

He checked the instagram profile as he stepped outside, tongue poking against his inner cheek. Why did his roommate have to look like the Greek gods had brought him to life? His muscles were on display in at least a quarter of the pictures and Liam found himself wanting to map the other man’s body with his tongue. Those weren’t the appropriate thoughts to have about his new roommate but still. 

He tapped out of the app and hit speed dial, pressing his phone to his ear. Mason, terrible best friend that he was, didn’t answer until the sixth ring. “I’m dropping out of college,” Liam blurted as soon as he was greeted. 

“No you aren’t.” He could practically hear Mason rolling his eyes. Asshole. “Dude, it’s going to be fine. And if it isn’t, you can still move into the spare room at my place.”

“I don’t want to live with you and Corey.” Liam whined before he could help himself. 

“Way to make me feel loved.” Another eye roll, he was sure of it. They’d had this conversation a million times. Mason had decided not to live on campus this year and he and Corey were renting an apartment. They’d tried to talk him into living in their spare bedroom but he’d declined half a dozen times. He loved his best friend and all but he did  _ not  _ want to hear him having sex in the next room. Having an apartment meant worrying about having to pay rent and utility bills and it was too much to worry about on top of school.

“...are you even listening to me?” Mason sighed through the line and Liam’s cheeks heated. 

“Totally.” Liam tried to sound confident but somehow fell flat. 

“Liar.” He heard a quiet chuckle. “Listen, you’re going to be fine. Promise. And if things go wrong, which they won’t, then I’ll call your dumb ass and fake an emergency.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t. Now stop stalling and get ready for your date.” He never should have told Mason about this. He’d called in a panic after his customer service experience and after the asshole had laughed at him - for ten minutes straight, Liam had counted - he’d encouraged Liam to take a chance. He hadn’t been on a real date since his breakup with Hayden after senior year of high school. She’d moved across the country to Miami with her sister and Liam had been stuck in California. He almost hadn’t made it into university but a last minute full-ride lacrosse scholarship had saved him from community college. Thankfully it had been to the same university as his best friend. He wasn’t sure what he’d done for the universe to be kind to him but he wasn’t going to question it. 

“...again?” He heard another laugh and dragged himself back to the present. “Dude.”

“Sorry.” Liam stopped himself at the bus station, grateful he was joining a small throng of people. At least he hadn’t missed the bus today. “I’ll talk to you about it later. But I’m serious about dropping it. If things go wrong, it’s your fault,” he warned. 

“Sure it is. Now go get him, tiger.”

-

Liam pressed the heel of his palm to his eye as he stepped off the elevator, rubbing tiredly. According to the time, he had just under an hour to make himself presentable. He could probably squeeze in a half hour nap and get cleaned up in fifteen minutes. And if Theo showed up earlier then who cared? Surely he’d have to have a few minutes to bring his stuff upstairs and that would give Liam plenty of time. 

Feeling a little more justified, he pulled out his key ring and unlocked the door to his room. He ran over the plan a second time as he stepped inside, nearly tripping over an empty box by the door. His brow furrowed and he looked up only to be met with a solid wall of mouth-watering muscle.  _ Fuck.  _

His roommate -  _ Theo, Greek god  _ \- had his back turned to him and praise be to all higher powers because he was shirtless. He was fixing sheets over the closest corner of his bed, navy from what Liam could see, and had most of his stuff unpacked. He stretched himself forward over the bed and Liam bit down on his inner cheek. 

“Are you going to keep staring or say hello?” A low voice asked, amusement clear. Liam found himself flushing deeply as he hastily stepped further into the room and let the door fall shut. 

“You’re early.” He said lamely. 

“My flight got in an hour early.” Theo glanced over his shoulder, a slight smirk on his face. “I take it you’re Liam?”

“Yeah.” His blush deepened and he wanted the ground to swallow him up. “I’m Theo and you must be Liam. Wait.” Theo let out an undignified snort and Liam wished he was closer to his bed to hit him with a pillow. 

“Violence is so unnecessary.” Theo purred and  _ fuck _ , Liam really had to fix his brain to mouth filter. 

“Excuse me while I go drown myself.” Liam reached to his right and promptly opened his closet door. 

“Good luck with that.” Theo chuckled and Liam was pretty sure he was going to die. He shut the door in embarrassment and glared toward the bathroom door to his left, wondering what it would take to spontaneously combust. “Why don’t we try this again?” Theo asked and Liam lifted his gaze, watching him tug on a shirt and step forward to extend his hand. “Theo Raeken. I’m your new roommate.”

“Liam Dunbar.” He grinned and shook his hand, pleasantly surprised at the warmth that exuded from Theo. “Do you need help unpacking or anything?” He asked. 

“I’m just about done.” Theo assured as he dropped his hand. “So about our date…” Liam’s insides dropped and he wanted to kick himself. Of course Theo wanted to cancel it now that he’d actually met Liam. He’d told Mason this was a bad idea. He probably wasn’t Theo’s type. Or maybe it was that Theo was going to die of secondhand embarrassment by being around him too much and he’d already realized it. 

“...Liam?” His name grabbed his attention and he jerked back to the present. 

“Yeah, no, I totally get it. It’s fine. It’s whatever.” He said immediately, the heat spreading down his neck and upper chest. He was going to die. 

“Then what do you want on it? You can surf for a movie to watch and I’ll place the order.”

Wait. “What?” Liam furrowed his brow and Theo chuckled. 

“I knew you zoned out.” He smiled and Liam wanted the ground to swallow himself up. “I was asking if it was cool to put on a movie and just order a pizza for the night. You look exhausted.” Theo explained patiently. 

“You aren’t cancelling?” Liam blurted out. Theo’s brow furrowed, confusion filling his green eyes. 

“Why would I do a stupid thing like that?”

“Erm…”

“I want to take you on a date.” Theo chuckled. “But you look tired from your job and I haven’t slept in 32 hours and it’s catching up to me. I can woo you tomorrow if you’ll let me,” he winked. 

“Yeah.” Liam exhaled sharply, unaware he’d been holding his breath. “Yeah. I think I’d like that.”

“Good.” Theo smirked and stepped closer, his gaze darkening. Liam felt like he was a predator with the way he moved, dangerous and gorgeous. His gaze helplessly dropped to Theo’s lips and he dragged his tongue across his own. “Besides,” Theo’s purr returned, “if we stay in we can have more fun.”

This man was going to be the death of Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was never supposed to be a multi-chapter fic but here we are. I have no idea where this is going so we'll just have to wait and see! Also, poor Liam. He makes me think of Anna in Frozen and her wonderfully awkward and embarrassing moments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Theo have their first date. Things heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter of the first Thiam fic that I wrote. Sorry it took so long but I hope that you enjoy!

Liam hates himself. He knows he’s an idiot - if anyone thinks he is unaware then they are woefully misinformed - but this might be the icing on the cake. He’d decided to shower while Theo ordered the pizza for their date and promised that he wouldn’t be long. But now that he was out of the shower, he’d realized his mistake. Not only had he forgotten to grab his towel from his hamper but he’d also forgotten a fresh change of clothes. He wondered how long it would take to tunnel down from the bathroom using his belt buckle. Maybe if he broke the zipper off of his work pants, he would be able to dig faster. Rationally, he knew he could just put the same clothes back on and walk out to grab a spare change but he really didn’t want to do that. Not when he’d spent all afternoon sweating in them and then riding the bus back with a bunch of other smelly people. The thought alone made him want to gag.

“Liam?” Theo’s voice is warm from the other side of the bathroom door and it’s closer than he expected. He jumped in the shower, crashing to the floor with a low groan as his legs folded under him. Damn appendages. “You aren’t really trying to drown yourself, are you?” The other boy chuckled and Liam wants to kill him.

“You’ll laugh at me,” he warned even though it was too late for that.

“I already am.” Theo confirmed his suspicions and he wondered if Mason would be willing to help him hide a body. How can one man be so attractive and infuriating at the same time?

“Fuck you,” Liam told him but there was no real heat behind his words. “I...I forgot my clothes. And my towel.” 

“No wonder you’ve been freaking out in there.” Theo sounded like he was smiling. “Tell me where your towel is and I’ll get it for you.” The offer seemed genuine and it’s enough to make Liam smile.  

“My hamper. I was in a rush when I went to work and tossed it in by mistake. I wasn’t thinking…” Liam pulls himself up from the floor and walked over to the door, unlocking it. There’s the sound of another door opening and shutting and then the door cracks open, just enough for Liam to grab his towel. He has to suppress a smile when he realizes that Theo has his head turned the other way, giving him some privacy. Maybe he won’t have to murder him after all. “Thank you,” he said before shutting the door. He was quick to dry off, grateful he hears Theo leave their room after a moment with a promise to be right back. The pizza must have arrived. In a flurry of movement, Liam runs from the bathroom and hastily hops over to his dresser. He pulls on boxers quickly and then his favorite pair of black jeans, the pair that Mason convinced him to buy for the nights he goes clubbing with his friends. He’s just finished applying deodorant after brushing his teeth when the door opens, signaling Theo’s return.

“One medium supreme pizza minus the mushrooms and a side of buffalo wings.” Theo set the pizza box on his bed and turned around as Liam pulled a fitted baby blue shirt over his head. “Well fuck. Maybe we should be skipping dinner and going straight to dessert,” he purred out. Liam flushed lightly and turned off the light over the sink, stepping away from it and toward the food.

“I’m starving. But maybe after…?” He lets the question hang in the air and something inside of him tightens as Theo’s eyes darken with lust. “I was thinking ‘The Office’ could be what we watch. While we eat,” he adds quickly as Theo’s eyebrows scrunch in confusion. 

“Deal.” Theo walked over to the television and turned it on while Liam helps himself to the first slice of pizza. Within minutes, the laptop is connected and they’re streaming a random episode as they enjoy dinner in Theo’s bed. 

“So you really work for customer service?” Liam asked as he grabbed a second slice, biting into the crust first.

“I did. Today was my last day. I went straight from work to the airport so I could get here and get myself moved in. I ended up taking an earlier flight and had to leave work a little early to make it. But it all worked out. Now I’m going to be working at the bookstore on campus.” Theo told him as he opened the box of wings.

“I work at an arcade downtown. They hired me last year and let me take the summer off so I could be at home. I’ve only been back for a couple of days but it’s like nothing has changed.” Liam chuckled. “So what are you studying?”

“I’m currently studying psychiatry and biobehavioral sciences. You?”

“Marine biology with a minor in history.” From there, the conversations shifts into television they enjoy, musicians they would kill to see perform live, and anything else they can think off of the top of their heads. Liam can’t remember the last time conversation flowed so easily with someone. The last guy he’d been interested in had ended up using him for a one night stand and then hooking up with Nolan. Liam still gives Brett the cold shoulder when he’s around. As the words start to taper off and the lingering stares start to heat his skin, Liam knows that he needs to act. He carefully moved the pizza box and empty wing box onto the floor, watching Theo for a moment. “Is this okay?”

“Can you close my laptop?” Theo asked, catching him off guard. “The last thing I need to kill the mood is to see Dwight skinning a mannequin and wearing its face.” Liam can’t help but laugh and get up to do just that, taking the time to shut the laptop down completely and turn off the television.He doesn’t want anything interrupting whatever is about to happen next.

“Satisfied?” Liam asked, trying to cover the shake in his voice. His heart is racing a hundred miles a second and it feels like it is going to burst out of his chest. Theo must sense what’s going on because his smile turns soft and fond.

“Come sit down. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” Theo promised. 

“I just...the last time this didn’t go so well for me. The guy turned out to be an ass and just wanted sex. And now he’s dating a guy I’m friends with and-” Liam runs out of breath as he sits on the edge of the bed. He takes a deep breath to steady his heart and presses on, “I don’t want things to end badly. We’re going to be roommates and you’re actually a really cool guy and I’m pretty sure Mason doesn’t know how to hide a body and Corey wouldn’t even help and-”

“Slow down,” Theo chuckled gently. “There doesn’t have to be a body, little wolf.” The use of his gamertag makes him smile slightly. He climbed back to lean against the wall beside Theo, turning his head to watch him. “I can’t make promises about the future. But I can promise that this isn’t just some fling. I wouldn’t have agreed to a date if I wanted this to be a one time thing. I’ve always been straightforward about that kind of thing.” He slowly reached over and cupped Liam’s cheek. “If things don’t work out, that’s life. But I want to give this a try if you do.”

“God yes.” Liam whispered before leaning in, catching Theo’s lips with his own. The kiss is soft and slow at first, warm lips moving in perfect sync. Liam doesn’t feel a need to perform like he did with Brett and Hayden. He knows that Theo isn’t expecting anything and that’s enough to fuel him into pressing closer, shifting so his chest can press against Theo’s arm. 

“Come here,” Theo murmured against his lips as he gently touches Liam’s hip. He guides the younger man to straddle his lap, pressing an open kiss to the side of his neck. “This okay?”

“It’s perfect.” Liam told him because it was. His skin feels like it is on fire and he doesn’t want it to end. He likes this new angle. It gives him easier access to Theo and he can run his hands over his chest, sliding nimble fingers beneath the hem. “I want this off.” He needs to touch him, needs to taste him. Theo chuckled and was quick to oblige, stripping his shirt and helping Liam out of his own. “Fuck,” Liam’s mouth practically waters as he takes in the sight of the gorgeous ripped man before him. “You’re like Adonis. This is so unfair.” He can’t help but whine as his fingers trace over Theo’s abdomen, pressing into the firm muscles.

“You’re one to talk.” Theo hummed softly and pressed his lips up against Liam’s jaw, sucking lightly. Liam gives a full body shudder and Theo scrapes his teeth over the sensitive skin, reveling in the power that he has in this moment. Within seconds the boys have moved, Theo on his back with Liam on top of him as their lips and tongues tangle in a battle for dominance. Liam grinds his hips down with a soft groan, dragging himself against Theo’s muscled thigh. “Fuck me,” Theo murmured breathily. Liam can only chuckle and kiss him again, losing himself in the warmth of the body beneath his own. He has no idea how this story is going to end. Who knew that an angry phone call to customer service could turn into so much more? No matter what happened next, he wasn’t going to take this for granted. 

**Author's Note:**

> First Thiam fic that I am posting! This is based off of my real life experience the other day (had to wait half an hour for PS to take my case) and then half an hour waiting today for my internet to be restored where my call got bounced around. Hope you enjoy! :)


End file.
